A Rush of Blood to the Head
by EclipsedWonderland
Summary: "Oh, I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire, stand here until I fulfill all your heart's desire"  Spoilers for 3x05. Klefan. Klaus' POV.
1. Find Me

**Chapter 1: Find Me**

**by: Eclipsewonderland**

**Inspired by: LJ Smith**

**Edited by: Eclipsedwonderland**

I stared through the eyes of the pitiful human girl before me. She was simple, exactly like Katerina save for the slightly plumper cheeks. She was surprised, but fairly determined and for a brief moment, I understood what had drawn Stefan to her. She wasn't weak, timid, or scared. She was bold, beautiful, and fearless... Still human, though. Elena seemed different from the Elena I had killed. My throat burned lightly at the thought of her sweet nectar-like blood.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I smirked, holding her lightly. I knew I wouldn't even leave bruises on her arms, but she knew better than to struggle. This only made my smirk widen as I bathed in the power I had over her, "Like Daisy over Gatsby," I thought with some amusement. Once her fear settled, however, I noticed something else quite peculiar. She wasn't afraid... At all. No fear what so ever, just silent determination as if she had _expected_ me to find her. It made sense; she wouldn't be able to hide from me forever.

"You won't break him." She said to me slowly, menacingly. I flinched internally, but merely smirked and leaned forward. She didn't frighten me, but damn she was pushing a very sensitive button at the wrong time. I don't like my buttons pushed.

"You see, love," I slowly said, pulling her close and feeling the chills of silent fear travel down her spine. Finally, it was back., "I already have."

With that, I swooped her up roughly and sped off towards where Stefan was banging about like an idiot. I placed her down rather gently, something told me it wouldn't be wise to break her. But, in order to be a bit more convincing, grabbed her roughly before entering the room. And that's when I saw him, the very idiot that was, frankly, getting on my last bloody nerve. Although I had never trusted him, and knew he was hiding Elena, I had given him every chance in the world to come clean and tell me. To see if he _deserved_ my trust. Obviously, that was not the case. I mean come _on_ he could have easily told me while she "hid" in the closet of his old apartment. Well I was done waiting for him, he would follow whether he bloody well liked it or not.

I flinched slightly as he drove the stake into his stomach, but quickly smirked masking my... What? Concern? Who knows. I stomped over, my voice swifter and revealing more than I wanted it to about my emotional state.

"Now this is fascinating, I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger then your craving for blood is the love for this one _girl._" I spat out, jealousy tainting my words. As Stefan's eyes rested on mine I forced every bone in my body to stay still so I wouldn't rush and help him. Although, come to think of it, I rather liked the image of him withing in pain with a stake in his gut.

Slowly, I waltzed over to him nearly laughing at his pitiful eyes. It was just so _different_ from the Stefan I knew, the Stefan that was still in there... Somewhere. This pathetic Stefan was of no interest to me nor my cause, he'd have to loose it. And soon.

"Why don't you turn it off?" I asked, nonchalantly, but a small twinge of irritation hid behind my voice. Anger bubbled right beneath my skin, my cool facade slowly sliding off in shingles. Anger towards him for being so dishonest, anger at myself for thinking he would be loyal to me, irritation at Rebecca for being so irksome, jealousy towards Elena for her being the only thing standing between me and Stefan and my Hybrids, for that matter. Yet, above all, was that age old rage at the loneliness my adversary sides had caused. I was alone and I felt it acutely in those critical moments. Vampire and Warewolf, one of a kind.

There was no switch, had there been I would have flipped it off long ago. Once, I believed there was, but after thousands of years of killing with no remorse, eventually you begin to feel _something_. Be it loneliness, love, self-hatred or remorse, _something_ happens eventually. And once it happens, there is no turning back. There is no way to turn the "switch" back on once you realize it isn't really _there. _I knew that, but there was no way in Hell I was going to tell Stefan. Stefan was a Ripper and would _always_ be _my_ Ripper, _my _companion, _my _friend, and _my_ brother. My way to quench the loneliness in my undying heart. Besides, as long as he believed it, it didn't really matter whether it was real or not; it would still _work_.

A sharp "no" was his reply as he snapped me out of my thoughts. Honestly, it had only been a few seconds, but with a mind thousands of years old, I tended to think a bit quicker on my feet than most. I felt the anger bubble closer to the surface and sat easily on a table in an attempt to quench it.

"Come on, your humanity is _killing _you." I said, my voice rising slightly, "The guilt must be exhausting." I paused briefly, "Turn it off."

"No!" He growled out again, his true nature bubbling to the surface. It wouldn't take much more, that I knew. My body began to ease a fraction, muscle by muscle at this secure fact... Or, well, I convinced myself it was a secure fact because the alternative was... Well, I didn't really know _what_ the alternative was.

Then the doppelganger whispered his name. Her voice was nothing like Katerina's, but I wanted to strangle it out of her all the same. Before she could say anything more, I stepped in front of her, blocking his line of sight. She would not have any part in this. He would choose my side, eventually. I strolled lazily towards him, but my muscles were coiled in stress.

"You are strong," I drawled ripping the stake out enjoying the gasp of pain that tore through his lips, "But not _that_ strong."

I resisted the impulse to drive it back into him a thousand times over and then felt my mind reeling at the thought. Apparently, I just couldn't quite decide _what _I wanted to do with Stefan. Using the last ounce of patience I had in me, I closed the space between us, staring deeply into his eyes. All I saw was pain. Poor, pitiful, stupid pain. He didn't glance at Elena now, however, and held his eyes on me. Something in me stirred at that, that he could only focus on me and my power over him in this glorious moment. Elena faded as his eyes glazed over.

"Turn. It. Off." I commanded, no longer nonchalant. He glanced at her briefly and I saw the shove coming before I stumbled back from the small force.

"NO!" He ripped out of his throat the noise sounding painful and broken.

That was it. I was done. The small well of patience in my heart ran dry and my body tensed before I grabbed him by the neck forcing him back against the wall. The dry wall broke under the force and I nearly threw him completely through the wall, but checked myself. Something felt good about _finally_ causing Stefan physical pain.

"TURN IT OFF!" I yelled back, hearing Elena gasp behind me, but ignoring it. Stefan didn't seemed surprised though, only determined. He attempted to struggle, but I only held him using more of my strength than I had in a while. Consciously avoiding Elena, I flicked my wrist and sent Stefan flying across the room and straight into a wall, metal clashing like a one man band. He groaned, his body making a clear imprint on the wall. My muscles rejoiced as adrenaline rushed through me. I knew a wild smirk had flown across my face as I sprinted over to him only to toss him to the other side. Again I was upon him before he could move, straddling him his shirt clenched in my hand as I pulled his face closer to mine.

"You see, Stefan? You are _missing_ the fun of your true nature! Do you not remember what you used to be?" I was deathly clam before I exploded again, slamming him into the nearest solid structure. His eyes seemed to roll back and Elena screeched.

"Let go of him, Klaus!"

I paid her no mind, my mind only focused on Stefan. He was weak and pathetic, not at all the Ripper I had known in the 20s. I slammed him again and again like a ragdoll in mute frustration, just wanting him to _see _who he was. I paused for a few seconds, panting as I caught his eye again. The same scared, dimly lit eyes gazed back at me. A sadness wrenched itself through for a brief moment at what a worthless creature he had become. He was defeated.

Taking a few calming breaths,I brought my forehead to his and began to whisper to him. I have no idea how, but my anger began to ease slightly and the core of what I wanted began to reveal itself in slow steps. I wanted out of this wretched loneliness and I had tasted it once 90 years ago, I wasn't about to loose it again.

"Do you not remember the 20s, Stefan? How glorious they were?"

"I w-was... a... killer..." He muttered out, his breath pooled into my nostrils smelling tantalizingly like blood and death.

"Yes, but you were something more, Stefan." I whispered again, not knowing where exactly I was going. It was like that time at the bar, when I began relaying stories, feeling perfectly at ease with him. Odd.

"We were... _are_ brothers, Stefan."

"I-I have... a brother..."

I sighed impatiently and pulled back, staring into his eyes roughly. He wasn't focused on Elena who was mute in shock and fear, only on me and my light blue eyes.

"Remember the lights, the glam, the feeling of being whomever you wished. Remember Rebekah, remember the women you were with and remember the recklessness that enveloped you, how _liberating _it was! But most importantly, Stefan, remember me. Remember our friendship." I whispered, resisting the urge to compel him. His mind moved slowly and I watched the wheels turn. I had really done a number on him and somewhere in my mind I rejoiced in that. After a few moments, I whispered again in a calm smooth voice that human ears couldn't hear. I noticed briefly that his eyes were closed and he was probably nearing unconsciousness.

"Turn it off..." My voice was low, but deathly calm and some how soothing even though the rage still pooled in my gut, ready to burst. I didn't know if he would walk out with his life if he refused me one more time.

And then I saw it.

His eyes snapped open and his body sagged, gagging out the grief and pain of holding back. I watched in silent amazement as did Elena and I backed away, slowly.

"What did you do...?" She asked, her voice broken and near silence.

I stared for a few more moments as the transition happened. His pitifully resistant eyes transformed into those of the old Stefan, his body capturing the old posture, even his mouth seemed to present a feint smirk. For a moment, I was in the 20s again, watching him from afar or admiring him across a shot of brandy. He transformed, right before my very eyes, into my brother, Stefan.

"I fixed him." I replied, my voice an awed whisper that surprised me. I finally turned to face her then, snapping the awe and relief off my face.

"I think a test is in order, don't you?" I sarcastically said, but something of the emotion from moments before still trickled in my voice. He was renewed, he was _back_. And he had done it on his _own free will_.

She began to shake her head before I dipped behind her. Again, her heartbeat sped up as I touched her neck and, had I not known better, I would have guessed she was aroused. I stared seriously at Stefan, though my mouth held a smirk.

"Ripper," I called, "Perhaps you would like a drink... From the doppelganger's neck...?" I asked, slowly with an undertone of awe and excitement.

He was still recovering, that I could see, but his eyes told me that he was no longer this pathetic, brooding vampire. He was, in fact, the nearly heartless killer I had found him as in the 20s. Elena shivered as she realized it too and I let a soft, whisper of a chuckle fall down her neck. Goosebumps of fear rose and a shiver she tried to suppress rocked her body.

Then he truly appeared. I moved away from the girl, smiling with giddy delight as I saw the slow menacing smirk twist onto his lips. He was perfect. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the table to watch the Ripper do his work. Although, the oddest thing satisfied me. The moment when Elena realized that he was, in fact, going to drink from her sent pleasure through my unbeating heart. Her confusion, fear, anger, and anguish set light chills ripple through me. I had won and she had lost. Lucky day for Niklaus.

Within seconds, he was on her, drinking from her without the least bit of care for her life. I felt the giddiness rise into my throat and my smile pull even higher onto my cheeks. This unchecked, unreserved, uncontainable Stefan was exactly who I had been missing for 90 years.

The fun couldn't last, naturally, since I had a feeling Elena's blood would be a bit more useful to us then her body, and I tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Alright, Stefan, enough is enough." I said softly and, with a forceful tug from me, he released her gasping and smiling wildly from the rush of blood.

Elena crumbled promptly to the floor from exhaustion and I couldn't hide the wide smile that spread across my face as he turned to me without the slightest regard for her.

"Long time no see." I teased.

"Long time no see yourself, Nick... Or should I call you Klaus?" He seemed to muse over it a second in sarcastic thoughtfulness, "Which do you prefer?"

"Either one is good with me, mate." I said placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He felt stronger already, just from the mental shift that had taken place.

"Klaus it is then, Nick reminds me way too much of Rebekah."

I chuckled, eyeing him, "And here I was under the impression that you loved her."

He merely smirked and glanced at me, "Oh yeah. Sorry, I must have forgot that bit when I was going through my memories."

I chuckled and grasped his shoulder again, feeling the companionship returning a piece I had been missing. "Well, I'm going to get some blood out of this little girl and we'll be on our way."

I knelt down to sling her over my shoulder and then paused, turning back with a light smirk.

"Don't do anything too reckless."

Stefan laughed, but his laugh seemed different from the one I had slowly become accustom to in the last few months. It was deeper, with a seductive and maniacal undertone. Again, flashbacks staggered through my mind. Stefan sleeping and draining women. Stefan ripping body parts off of a living human, blood gushing onto his white shirt. Stefan telling me idiotic things while his head swam in drink. Stefan my friend. Stefan my brother.

I gave myself the opportunity to glance back once more at this new Stefan. He truly was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey! Alright so this is obviously a bit of an... Adjustment to what happened in 3x05. It is more of a character study of Klaus. I have a plan for this story to go somewhere, but I want to make sure I have Klaus down _really_ well since it will be in first person. Yeah. A Klefan fic with Klaus in first person. Talk about one heck of a challenge. Anyway, I'll continue to rewrite this scene until I feel like I've got it down pat.

Please, tell me how I'm doing and tell me where I can improve!

PS: This chapter is titled after Find Me by Boyce Avenue

-Eclipse


	2. Echo

**Chapter 2: Echo**

**by: Eclipsewonderland**

**Inspired by: L.J. Smith**

**Edited by: Eclipsewonderland**

The perk in my step could not be stifled as I carried poor, dear, pathetic Elena towards the nearest hospital. Her unconsciousness gave too much peace to her face and I was almost disappointed that I may not be able to see her wake; I would not be able to watch her expression turn from peace to horror as reality came knocking on her hibernating door.

"You will not sleep well for weeks, love." I snickered and felt another giddy rush at her in-pending doom. For some reason or another, her particular misfortune brought joy to my heart, a joy I often only felt when Mikael lost our trail. I had won. Stefan was now under my power, not Elena's. My empire and her's warred and I had been the victor. I suppose I did live up to my name, _Lord_ Niklaus.

I quickly shifted my thoughts back to the matter at hand, however, trying to focus on the next triumph of the night: a new Hybrid. A new comrade. A new way to bloody defend myself against Mikael. Although, the Original witch hadn't exactly made it easy for me. I had a curious thought, though, when I saw that idiotic blonde jock and the little elusive witch: what if Anya had lied to the blonde one? It wouldn't be the first time. From my _long_ experience with witches it was usually smart to do the exact opposite of what they tell you, particularly when dealing with Anya. She was a little bit of a firecracker, that Original witch, but again, she used the same old trick. "Play me once, shame on you. Play me twice, shame on me." Wasn't that how the saying went?

I stopped at the door of the hospital, slightly irritated that I couldn't just walk in. Some things you just can't loose even when you're the most powerful thing walking about. I bit my wrist swiftly and placed small bits of blood into the doppelganger's mouth, making her immediately gag. I caught the eye of a fatigued nurse. The years had not been as kind to her as they had to me and she obviously needed to remove the smeared, thick black eyeliner and red lipstick. I easily fell into the facade of a frantic boyfriend and knelt down, holding her up dramatically on my knee. The nurse "quickly" rushed out and I slipped into my American accent.

"Oh, Elena, Elena please no!" I cried as the nurse approached me and Elena spat up my blood. I felt a little disgusted at the image. I would prefer my blood in no one's mouth, especially not _that_ girl's, but what do you do in a time of war?

"What happened?" She asked calmly, placing her aged hand against my back. I nearly cringed and recoiled from the touch. In case you haven't noticed, I. _Hate. _Being. Touched. I turned to her slowly and once I had her firmly in my gaze, I dropped my facade and Elena at the same time, feeling a small dose of the familiar glee of harming humans.

"My friend here is in terrible state, may we come in?" I compelled her and she nodded. Without another word I sprinted through the doors, not even making a sound in the still air.

With a disturbingly strong sense of disgust, I threw my blood bank onto a bed in an open hospital room. It was bland, pointless, and most certainly not inviting. I smirked as she didn't stir and envisioned the million different ways I could torture her and almost shook with the rage that I felt at not being able to do anything I wanted. That hardly ever happened and I wasn't exactly fond of the feeling. Then again... If this didn't work and she did in fact have to be killed...

Well, at least I could take a little solace in that thought. I adjusted her properly, taking no pleasure in my duty. She wasn't heavy, but every time the light caught her in a certain way I was positive she was Katerina and nearly blew a gasket. That wrench had eluded me yet _again_. I was certain I'd tear her head right off the next time I saw her, I had no patience left for even torturing her.

"If you're not careful you'll end up like me." Came a cool, collected voice behind me. A shiver of joy made it's way down my spine, spilling into my stomach and hugging it in a cold, death like embrace. It was exhilarating and made adrenaline rush to my bones.

I turned slowly, a smirk evident on my face. "I thought I told you to stay at the school."

Stefan sighed, "Well, you know, I don't like sitting in one place for too long," he leaned in a bit, "Gets boring."

I chuckled a little at that, "I don't like my orders disobeyed, Stefan. Don't forget that." I said in a silent threat. Just because he was stronger now didn't make him intimidating and it _certainly_ didn't mean he was about to walk all over me. Not even close. He was under _my_ power now.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He strolled forward, a look of curiosity on his face. For a moment, I thought perhaps he did care for the girl still, but as he laid his hand on her cheek and looked back at me with a puzzled expression, I knew he didn't. I smirked, my posture relaxing a fraction as I leaned against the wall admiring my work.

"How did I fall in love with this girl?" He asked me, a smile crossing his lips as if it were some joke. I walked towards him, placing my hand on his shoulder again. I didn't know why I liked to touch Stefan now, but perhaps it was because I needed to reinforce the idea that he was real. That he was there. And to remind myself that a bit of the loneliness had fled my soul.

"Don't know, mate. Although she does retain a bit of Katerina's beauty." the last word was coated in sarcasm. My fury towards the fox had not been quenched.

Stefan laughed and turned back to me, placing his hand on my shoulder in a firm grasp. For a moment, the touch irritated me but I eased into it slightly, feeling some... Something. Perhaps reassurance, perhaps companionship.

"Without half the spunk." He cocked his head.

A smiled sardonically, but an age-old wrath budded in me at the mention of her "spunk". That, naturally, led to thoughts of her uselessness as a doppelganger, Elijah's infatuation with her, her stealing Rebekah's necklace ect. Ect. Ect. All such exhausting and irritating thoughts that I did not want to ruin my evening.

I released Stefan's shoulder and walked quickly over to the gray cabinets. I searched for a few moments before finding what I was looking for: a test tube. I was at Elena's side before even Stefan could see. His eyebrows rose a fraction in shock and I watched the realization dawn on him. I had done that to exhibit my power over him and how I would _not_ be trifled with. Without taking my eyes off of Stefan, I casually pushed on the wound Stefan had made on Elena's neck. It wasn't a swift push, but a slow and agonizing pressure that ruptured the Platelets that had begun closing the wound because of my blood. I eyed Stefan for some form of distress, but he merely smiled in amusement. Joy began igniting more facial muscles on my face to make me smile. The fun was soon over though, and Elena's squirming had stopped, as the blood flowed into the tube.

"She tastes different." Stefan stated flatly, watching the crimson liquid thickly fill the tube. He was right, Elena did taste different but not in a particularly _good_ way. Well, at least not to my taste buds. She had a tangy, sour taste to her whereas I preferred the sweet, warm taste found in most humans. Katerina's blood really must have tainted her family.

"Yes." I uttered quickly and, the tube filled, sped past Stefan to the nearest nurse. Although the chit-chat and nostalgia was nice, I was growing impatient. Tyler was my focus now.

"Take blood from the girl in Room 103 until she is near death. Make sure she stays rested." I compelled her before striding off.

I was surprised, however, to hear Stefan follow behind me. Apparently, I hadn't made my intentions clear enough. I turned back partially and stopped my exit "Coming along?"

Stefan shrugged, "Yeah, unless you'd prefer me to stay here?"

I could tell his last little comment was forced and that made me wonder. Looking back, Stefan had never been one that liked being controlled. He was like me; a king, not a lord. But, I was the true king and he would soon be tamed. Although it wouldn't have been much of an issue for him to come along and witness the Hybrid turning, there was always the chance of that annoying brother of his showing up and taking Elena God knows where. Besides, after his little attempt at defying me and thinking us to be _equals_, he deserved a little punishment.

"Yes, I would. Stay here and watch her." I stated authoritatively and watched with some glee as Stefan stormed back towards the room, almost childlike. The giddiness of having him back was beginning to wear thin and we were striding back into our old routine. The role suited me better and I could feel some equilibrium returning to my demeanor. Now, enough with the soul searching. On to the Hybrid...

The walk, or should I say run, back to the High School was swift and rather uneventful. I could only think of Tyler, my newest instrument in defending, and eventually defeating, Mikael. For now, he was sleeping beauty in a tomb... Well, he was wrapped in hundreds of chains so maybe he wasn't so beautiful. Gloria made sure he would _not_ be able to escape without assistance, but really, this was _Mikael_ we're talking about here. He would escape, eventually, so the time to form an army was now. If any one thing ever struck fear into me it was that man and I _hated_ that pesky little fact. Nothing could kill me... Nothing except Mikael.

My body mechanically opened the metal school door to the lab and the slam shook me back to reality. Tyler. Hybrid. Experiment. Right...

Rebekah sighed in her over dramatized way, "Fiiinally, Nick! If you had waited one more moment he would hav-"

Impatient with her, I interrupted, "The verdict's in. The Original witch says the dopelganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?"

If it weren't for my good mood, I would have replied angrily, but it so happened that I _was_ in quite a good mood. No matter what happened, I won. I'd get my Hybrid. My answer was, instead, only slightly smeared with edge, "No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite."

"What?" Even as she spoke it, she was already restraining the other blonde vampire. That was one thing I particularly liked about Rebekah, she asked questions _after_ she did what I wanted.

"Call it a hunch." I said simply, eager for the conversation to be over. Giddiness had turned to impatience once the werewolf was in front of me.

I knelt down by Tyler. His sweating face and bloodshot eyes stirred... something in me. He was what I would build my protection on, my army on... Though, if I was honest with myself, he was also someone I understood. I understood the transition he was going through and no one else did and, should my experiment work, no one else but I _would_ understand. He would rely on me, serve me, and never abandon me. In that moment, when I looked in his eyes, I saw the end of my loneliness. I could _taste_ it. "Elena's blood. Drink it." I said dropping my voice.

"No, no, no, no, Tyler! Don't!"

And in moments, my little happy, warm, almost-sympathetic bubbly circle broke in the sound of her shrieking voice. I already had one shrieking blonde vampire in my life, I certainly didn't need another.

"If he doesn't drink he's going to die anyway, love." I irritatedly said before returning to look at Tyler. To _see_ Tyler. "Consider this an experiment..." I said almost softly.

Yet still, his eyes were fearful like a deer in headlights. Instead of becoming irritated, I tried for an almost... compassionate approach. Was it half bluffing? Of course, but how the hell else was he going to drink it?

"It's ok..." I said so softly that I doubt Rebekah even heard. He reached for it and, had I not been so concentrated, I would have smirked at my triumph, but even to me the room felt tense. "There we go..." I said mostly to myself. And finally, he drank it. A thousand years of searching, running, seeking, killing, let downs, and loneliness led up to this one defining moment. There was no Elijah to release the doppelganger and no Anya to defile my plans. He. Had. Drunk it.

"Good boy." I whispered as a smile worked it's way up my cheeks. No more waiting now. Instantly, the blood took its effect and I stepped back a bit to give him room for his... Well, whatever it was his body was doing exactly. For a few moments, my smile fell, thinking it had been a hoax, but when his hand grasped his heart I knew it was happening. That was a defining characteristic of a turning Human. I felt myself looking on like a small boy at Christmas, just waiting for the gift to become unraveled. I figured it hurt, but honestly I didn't care. I would have my Hybrid. When he grabbed his head, I moved to get a better look out of pure curiosity. I felt my knees bend down even though I didn't really tell them to, I was too focused, too excited, and too tense.

Then the eyes and the veins below them popped up towards me and I knew I had done it. I had made my Hybrid. He was a near-perfect animal, possibly only beaten by Stefan. His eyes pierced straight into mine and I couldn't help the smile and awe that crept onto my face. I had really done it.

For a few moments, the room was quiet except Tyler's labored breathing and the blonde vampire's shrieks.

* * *

><p>I sat pleasantly on the roof top of the hospital, my legs hanging over the edge. The night had been completely and utterly successful. Elena, Tyler, and Stefan were all in my possession and Rebekah was preparing everything for a trip over to Ohio where there was a lead on werewolves, or should I say, potential Hybrids. The mere thought sent a smile stretching across my face, I was getting so close to ending this loneliness. So desperately close.<p>

On a night such as this, I could even appreciate the beauty of Mystic Falls. Although it was a small city, The court house became the focal point of the sweet, small skyline and the deep oak woods shaped the scene. I appreciated beauty in Architectural design, I had to admit. Europe was perhaps my most favorite place, all the cathedrals reminding me of the years of my "normal" childhood. They were grand back then, stretching to the sky with a purpose, now most were either tourist joints or crumbling forgotten things. The amount of time that passed was almost doubtful at times, but it only took one trip to my home town for me to remember.

Although these moments came perhaps too briefly, I sat silent and contemplative as my feet hung over the edge and the cool wind kicked up around me. Another autumn was coming and would pass before I could snap my fingers, of course. Time passed so quickly, it was nearly impossible to truly grasp a hold on anything. Suddenly, soft footsteps behind me interrupted my reverie and shut down my "contemplative" state. Turning back, I smirked in a familiar notion watching Stefan advance toward me.

"I figured you'd find me eventually, mate." I said, easily shaping my way into our friendship again. Stefan, just as easily, hung his legs over the edge with me and smirked back.

"Of course, but you're not an easy man to find."

"There's a reason for that, Stefan." I said smirking.

"Although, I did have something to talk to you about." His voiced sounded comfortable, but maybe a bit confused.

I looked at him with stern eyes, warning him. I was not about to allow anything destroy my night.

"Remember when I said I didn't understand how I loved Elena?" He asked, his voice quiet and his eyes gazing out across the skyline. I followed his eyes and stared out with him, feeling the wind pick up again and I could almost swear I felt the old long locks of my hair tickle my neck. "Well... I really don't. All those times Lexi 'saved' me, the time I fought drinking human blood, kissing her, protecting her, loving her, loving my brother... All this _love.. _I just don't understand it at all." He said, ending in a light laugh.

I thought for a moment, my mind working swiftly. I wouldn't tell him the "switch myth", of that I had no doubt, but for a moment I had to search for words that would tide him over, that would protect my masterpiece. After all, he was useless when he was an emotional fool.

"You were acting, Stefan, unwittingly, but you were acting." I looked at him now, demanding him to look me in the eyes. I saw his ivy green ones shift slightly in fear at the determination and authority that certainly slipped into my eyes. I grasped him forcefully by the arms, "Lexi was like Iago, manipulating you into a blubbering idiot for her own gain. Elena too, they want to make you something you're not and that, my friend, is true evil. I want you to release who you really are."

Stefan didn't seem satisfied with my answer and, although I dangerously glared at him, pressed the subject, "But at the time, it felt so _real_. Like I would never leave Elena's side, no matter what. I would give anything for her, sacrifice anything."

I frowned at this point, feeling a brief wash of rage come over me at the mention of the doppelganger. That would be the only unbearable part of our traveling group: Elena. Dropping my arms, I looked again across the city, but now I looked beyond it trying to discern the shape of the stars.

"That's because, at the time, it _was_ real." I said simply before dashing to the exit and down into the parking lot before he blinked. Those were not questions I wanted to deal with, especially not now. They were not only annoying, but questioned my authority; I possessed him now, he would accept that. There was nothing left to know, understand or further "soul search" about his former life. I was heading for the truck when a smell flooded my nose that I absolutely _hated_. Stefan's insufferable, ill-mannered, vexing brother, Damon. And my night had _almost_ ended on a high note... Well, except for Stefan's questions about "life".

I turned impatiently in front of him and smirked to try and hide my own irritation. I didn't know why I despised the man so much, but something about his attitude just didn't suit well with me.

"Well look who finally decided to show up to the party." I said smoothly, watching his progress on me.

"Where is she?" He replied seriously and I nearly laughed, though I was getting a little adrenaline pumping through my body. If he tried to get past me, I could kill him right? I mean it was justified and all...

"Uhh she's making a donation," he continued on his suicidial walk and I grinned harder, "to a greater cause..."Just one step closer.

I shoved my hand forcefully into his chest, "Can't let you interfere, mate." He would fight me and he would die. Finally. It was _way_ past his expiration date.

"You're gonna have to kill me." He said, his goal still set.

"Oh I would love to kill you, don't get me wrong, but I made a pledge to your brother and, unlike him, I actually keep my word." Of course, this was all a ruse. Stefan wouldn't give a damn if I killed Damon now. And I said so, "Although, you know what? Thinking about it now, I don't think he'd care very much anymore."

I finally let my body spring forward and slammed him into a car, swiftly beginning the process of dispatching him. Push that pesky hand out of the way, slip my hand around his throat, reach my hand up and plunge into his hear-

"Don't care to know about your friend Mikael?" He forced out and I hesitated fear sliding coldly down my back, but not showing in my face. As if I'd give this vermin that pleasure. Hah. Sighing, I released his neck and he brushed himself off, staring intently at me. I felt the sudden urge to punch a wall, all these _rules_ were killing me. He had bloody value now, and I couldn't very well kill him if he did have information on Mikael. _Mikael_. Again that fear returned as I thought about the Original. The _vampire eating_ Original. Was he awake? Was he looking for me? How did Damon even know Mikael's _name_? Although I was no long smirking, the ability to keep up that facade lost, I still used every limb in my body to maintain an air of nonchalance though. I couldn't let Damon know what real, pure, stifling _fear_ I felt towards Mikael.

"What do you know about Mikael?" I asked him, my eyes borrowing into his dangerously.

"Only that he knows you're here." He said in a sing-song voice. Really? That was the best he had? There was no way in hell Mikael knew I was there or I would damn well know it by now probably because I'd be dead. Or getting staked a million times. Or having my blood pulled out of my body. No. He was _definitely_ not here. I stared at him, my fear abated and my half smile returning. I watched Damon's body shift. Hmm, it appeared when Damon's bluffs failed he wasn't so fearless anymore.

"You're bluffing." I said flatly. I was nearly going to pounce on him again when slow, deliberative steps were heard behind me. They were light and ghostly... like an Original. Could Mikael really be here? Again, fear crawled down my spine. I was done, dead, if that was Mikael.

And then his scent hit me and I nearly sighed in relief.

"Stefan." I said, letting a small bit of relief crawl into my voice. I watched Damon's face change as he eyed his brother. He knew he was different, that was certain. "Seems I've caught another liar."

Stefan looked a Damon a brief moment as he stood beside me and then looked to me, his eyes strangely submissive, "Rebekah says everything's ready." By everything he meant Elena and Tyler.

Although I still wanted to rip the throat out of the younger vampire, Stefan was clearly telling me not to with his eyes. _Ugh._ Sometimes I _hate_ being a man of my word. With one last glare at Damon, I turned and to follow Stefan to the truck.

"Stefan?" Damon called, but I gave Stefan a glare that clearly said "don't turn back or I will snap your neck" so he walked on, ignoring his brother.

"If you get any better at sneaking up on me I may have to attach sand paper to your shoes so I can hear you." I said, forcing a smile. I was just ready to be on the bloody road by now.

He chuckled softly, "well, what can I say? I learned to hunt more... stealthily when I was with you."

I couldn't help a small, sarcastic laugh, "Perhaps taught you to much."

He hit my shoulder jokingly, but I was a little vexed by the motion. Touching was something Stefan loved apparently and I hated it. Excellent.

When we reach the truck, Rebekah tossed me the keys without word, knowing I always drove and I swiftly shoved them in the ignition after getting in the truck. Stefan slipped in the front and Rebekah sent him a nasty look that nearly made me laugh as she sat in the back, obviously too close to Elena for her liking. The other two slept still and oddly nestled together as if they were the only companions they each had left. Ha. Well that would change in the morning for Tyler, though the idea of Elena _finally_ feeling alone brought a smile to my lips.

The engine roared and I sped away from this small, but pretty town. If only it hadn't been ruined by so many toxic souls. Ah, well. It's not like we were ever coming back anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phewf! I know it was two whole weeks before an update, but I tried to give you all a long chapter. Get used to it, cause this will (hopefully) be the length for all of them!

But besides that, I want to thank all of you for such a warm reception! I hope I succeed in creating the image of Klaus (and Stefan) that you all want to see. I can't explain to you all how much gratitude I feel. I really didn't think it was very good, but all of my reviewers were so encouraging! I do want to send out a special thank you to **Amycakes** for being the inspiration, reviewer, and all around writer's block killer for this chapter. You're amazing love! If you guys get a chance, check out her story **All at Once**. It inspired this fic and is truly amazing.

Anyway, I hope I maintained Klaus' character while adding a bit of my own spice. To me, Klaus is mostly like an angry and abused child. He constantly contemplates his life before his real father was discovered and how lonely he is. If you disagree and don't think I did a good job, pleeease tell me! It will only help and I've got a tough skin. Oh! And I'm steering completely away from canon at this point. Yes, I know it's risky. No, I won't change my mind.

-Eclipse


	3. Mad World

**Chapter 3: Mad World**

**By: Eclipsedwonderland**

**Inspired by: L J Smith**

**Beta-Read by: Eclipsedwonderland**

The sun broke not so softly over the eastern hills as I drove through the green, rolling hills state of Pennsylvania. Although the light didn't hit me directly in the eyes, it landed perfectly into my peripheral vision which was almost as annoying as an itch you couldn't scratch. The only sound was soft breaths and the soft rum of the engine as I drove, the peace actually euphoric. As everyone else slept, I was able to enjoy some _quiet_ for the first time in many days, too many days. Everything was peaceful and _good_ at the moment. Stefan wasn't being a sprog, Elena hadn't woken up yet, Tyler was mine, and Rebekah was dead asleep. _Everything_ was better when Rebekah was dead asleep. There's no exception to that rule.

I felt a small smile of contentment play on my lips as I drove due west, not needing the sleep that my companions did. I continued to feel my eyes drift toward Stefan against my will and I would flood with pride; he was _my_ creation and my possession. What I really couldn't wait for was Elena waking up and really understanding the change that had happened to Stefan. Suddenly, an increased pulse and breathing came from behind me followed by further ruckus. I smirked widely and eyed the terrified brunette in my review mirror.

"Good morning, love. I trust you slept well?" My words dripped in sarcasm as her doe eyes settled on mine, realization flooding through her. I watched as her slow brain moved, first bringing a hand up to examine the bite marks on her neck, then to glare at me, then to push Tyler off of her and then to glare up at me again. It was precious to watch. She was just such a moral fool, too much like Elijah I say.

"You hungry, love? We do have to stop for gas soon. I know I am." I sneered.

She crossed her arms across her chest in defiance. Yes, much too much like Elijah. "No."

I sighed, enjoying my play thing, "Come _on_, Elena. You can't lie to me."

She glanced up at that, a brief fear flashing through her eyes. She recognized the power I forced myself to exhibit and, unlike some idiots in the car, she feared and respected it. I glanced at Rebekah in the rear view mirror. At least my little sister understood that now. She always looked strangely human when she slept and it never ceased to bring back memories of times _before_ Anya, before the curse changed our family forever.

Enough.

Returning to the object of my current interest, I eyed Elena. Her head was bowed, fingers working frantically on her cell phone as she texted. It was probably Damon, but I really didn't care much. She had no idea where she was and, besides, watching him fight to get her back was amusing. Before I could inquire about her text message a loud growl filled the car. Elena's cheeks blushed a crimson red which would have been appetizing on anyone but her and I laughed boldly out loud, "See? You're much too human to lie to me. Don't worry, dear Elena, I will keep you well fed and in good health." I stared at her with a false lover's care, "You are much too precious to me now."

If it was possible, her glare grew harder and more hateful, "Just let me know when you see Mikael creeping up behind you," She leaned in as my jaw clenched involuntarily, "I'll know when to run." she whispered and leaned back triumphantly.

It didn't surprise me she knew about Mikael, Damon Salvatore was never known for his quiet mouth, but how much did he know? Judging by Damon's words, it wasn't much and they most certainly didn't know the most important part of the tale. Sure he could kill me, but there was a secret much more telling than that buried with him.

Looking back at Elena I saw the brief look of masked triumph on her face and smirked a bit. She did have some Katerina in her. How charming. Another russeling sound came from beside me as Stefan slowly came into consciousness. I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as it happened. His peaceful, young, innocent face shifted, lines appearing, a permanent furrow returning to his brow, his mouth twitched into a small smirk and when his eyes finally pulled open all I saw was a killer. His ivy green eyes showed no remorse, no love, no adoration at the beautiful morning: Nothing. Just a cold, calculating, vicious gaze of a vampire off the rails. I thrived in it. My smile grew stronger as he turned his attention to me, the first glimpse of something like emotion coming through. It was not love, or adoration, or hatred it was respect and fear. And a dark, sardonic joy.

"Good morning." I said, my voice strangely quiet and lacking sarcasm. I was still in awe of this creature, I had to admit. He sat up a bit, trying to discreetly wipe the drool from his mouth and my smirk returned.

"Morning." He said grinning. Barely turning back he acknowledged Elena, "Elena." He then turned back to me and grinned with almost a childlike glee, "Who's for breakfast? I'm starving."

Again I laughed boldly and returned the glare Elena had given me earlier. She was in pure shock, her eyes wide and face drawn at Stefan's pure lack of humanity. She finally acknowledged my stare and settled in defeat. 2 for Nicklaus, 0 for Elena. You know, they say even if you win the battles you may not win the war, but with Stefan staring at _me_ eagerly like that, it was very hard to believe.

After some time, and some conversation between Stefan and I, my stubborn little sister awoke and stretched, quickly waking Tyler. The instant Tyler opened his eyes I stopped the sentence I was saying and watched him intently in the mirror. To my immense satisfaction, he looked directly up at me with eyes awaiting my command. Stefan shifted, I assumed to look back at Tyler, but Tyler didn't seem to notice in the slightest. I was here and that's _all_ that mattered to him.

"Yes, I think we shall get along quite nicely." I muttered and grinned back at him."Hello Tyler, welcome to your new life."

He nodded his head deeply and gazed back on me. I observed all the coiled muscles and excitement under Tyler's skin; another piece of my heart stitched back together. Yes, loneliness was ending.

"What should I call you...?" He nearly whispered to me. I laughed a bit without humor, "You may call me as you always have. 'Klaus' suits just fine."

He rolled my name off his tongue as if tasting a new drug and looked distantly away. I returned my eyes to the road, but I felt a light seething coming from beside me. I glanced over to Stefan, but he seemed perfectly content as he stared out the window towards the cold, cruel world of ivy green hills and sunshine. The world could be so deceptive at times. Elena's sharp tone broke through my reverie as she grabbed Tyler and shook him.

"Tyler! What the _Hell_? This is _Klaus_! He's the bad guy, remember?" Tyler stared right though her, obviously not remembering. Stefan turned around and laughed.

"Obviously he doesn't, Elena." He said in a tone that returned those happy feelings to my heart from the night before.

She glared, "Don't even get me started on you! I'll deal with _you_ later!" She said in a deathly cold tone.

Stefan raised his hands in surrender and turned back around, chuckling. Rebekah and I joined in and Elena, after trying a few times to get Tyler's attention, sighed in frustration and settled to crossing her arms in defeat. Again. I was getting way too good at beating her.

"He's only loyal to me now, love. You can have a conversation with him when he feeds, right now he's in a bit too much..." I paused for a second, seeming to look for the right word, "awe." I grinned sardonically at her and Rebekah let out a sarcastic laugh.

"'Awe', Nick? Really?" I grinned at her and couldn't help but allow some affection to shine through toward my sister. Although no one else would ever know, Rebekah was perhaps the... Dearest? Thing to me. I suppose I cared for her, not really for her company, but because of family. She never once deserted me and was the only family member who never did. Although she _did_ try. Ha. We all saw how _that_ turned out.

Ignoring her comment I eyed a gas station up ahead. It was dirty, dingy, and looked like the people lived on a penny a day, but what the Hell? All the gas stations in this country were like that.

"Alright, kiddies. Breakfast is up ahead." I said, grinning at Elena's horrified expression.

We pulled into the parking lot, my poor truck bouncing ruthlessly up and down in the pot holes of the parking lot. I could smell the stench of the people through the car and my nose involuntarily scrunched up.

"Oh what? You're 'aristocratic' taste too good for these poor people?" Elena remarked coldly.

Stefan grinned back at her, "I always knew you were a little bitch under everything, Elena." He laughed, "Too bad I fell so head over heels before I knew about it." I watched Stefan closely as he turned around and eyed her, "Maybe I should warn my brother before he breaks his neck trying to save you."

I saw Elena's hand raise in slow motion as she reached out to slap him. Out of instinct, one that I truly can't understand, I grabbed it before she could move. Every eye in the car turned to me and an awkward silence followed as I eased the car next to a gas pump. Quickly unbuckling I turned to face her fully. Lava had begun flowing from a volcano I didn't even know existed inside me.

"I'd rather you not hit him, dearest. Might ruin his perfect complexion." I said sarcastically, yet not all of the anger was hidden. I glanced at Rebekah briefly, noting her confused look. Looking back at Elena , I willed my eyes to fill with the anger I felt and instantly saw the reaction of anxiety in her chocolate brown ones. My grip was loose, but she started shaking anyway and then, the moment was past and I was out of the car, sliding my alias credit card into the machine and placing the gas pump in the car. Everyone quickly followed except for Elena whom I assumed would stay in the car. I felt Stefan standing next to me, but I waited a few moments before acknowledging him. Nothing wrong with keeping a lollipop away from a child just a _bit_ longer, right? Forcing my anger to abate, I looked up at him with a grin. I saw no question as to my actions in his blood-lusting eyes. Good. It was better that way. Besides, how could I have explained?

"Go on then. Take Rebekah with you, teach her how a _real_ Ripper acts, Stefan." I nearly whispered to him and before I could turn back around he was gone, tearing apart the people inside the gas station. The screams created a symphony that Elena just _had_ to hear so, with some excitement, I finished filling the tank and sat in the car, leaving the door open.

Closing my eyes, I reclined listening to the blood curdling screams. It truly was beautiful just to listen.

"It is breathtaking, is it not?" I asked her, my voice slowly slipping into relaxation. I couldn't deny it much longer, I was tired and hungry. I'd have to feed and... Let Rebekah take the wheel. A searing anger coursed through me. I hated when Rebekah drove or had any control. I slowly opened my eyes, watching Elena, but I couldn't see her because she was leaning out the car door retching up whatever food was left in her stomach. I laughed sardonically and swiftly ran onto the other side of the car to hold back her hair as she gagged. The smell was awful, but the damage on Elena's psyche was enough reason for me to stay. Of course, I really didn't care if her hair was drenched in barf, but acting like I did was just a fun little game to play with her.

"Didn't mean to make you sick, love." I muttered in her ear, resting my hand on her back. She cringed and threw up more chunks. "Thought you might find it as exciting as I did." I whispered. One little eye came up and glared at me as she wrenched herself away from me and into the car, not even bothering to wipe her mouth. I sneered back at her. Yup, this was _much_ better than her being dead.

The screams were dying down so I closed the car doors and locked it, making my way to the convenient store. The interior was much as I expected: dingy, dirty, off white, and covered in blood. There had been only 7 souls in the station, but it seemed enough for my Ripper, Tyler, and Rebekah. I could tell, after one glance at Rebekah, that she was disturbed by what she saw. I smirked at that, it took a lot for Rebekah to be shocked. Tyler was in awe, of course, with blood dripping from his chin. Judging by the scars on some corpses, Stefan wasn't the only one tearing people apart. Then I saw him.

Only his back at first as he gazed at the wreckage around him. He stood strong, fearless and joyful as he gazed at what he had accomplished. My lips tugged into a smile as I watched him lick the last bits of blood from his fingers and turn to me. His eyes were wild, empty, and flooded with blood lust. I felt a small jolt of exhilaration that felt something like fear. His face was frozen in a grin. All at once, the smell of blood hit me. I needed it and I needed it now. If I didn't have some soon, I would loose my very long wire of self control in this mess. I felt my face contract a fraction of an inch in need, but quickly repaired it. A slight gasp from Rebekah let me know that she saw it and, sighing, I looked at her.

"Rebekah, if you would..." I said my voice calm.

"There's no one left, Klaus." She said, staring at me as her eyes got wider. I hadn't fed, I realized, in at least a week. I was so obsessed with watching Stefan do his magic that I hadn't partaken in much blood myself. And a Hybrid off the rails was not exactly a good thing. Rebekah had seen me before and let's just say my stubborn attitude continued into my uncontrollable blood lust. I wouldn't listen, wouldn't be controlled. Almost tore Elijah's head off last time. I'd kill everyone in a ten mile radius, at least. It may be a secret from Stefan, but in reality his Ripper kills had nothing on mine. I always got pretty creative.

I sighed irritably, trying not to betray my hunger to Tyler or Stefan. No weakness could be seen. Then I got an idea. And once it hit me, it became nearly irresistible. I turned, grinning, away from Rebekah and toward Stefan.

"Nick..." Rebekah voiced in warning, knowing my thoughts. I glanced at her, but swiftly returned to him.

"Stefan..." I said quietly, raising my arm up beckoning him, "Come here." He walked in strong strides, but I could hardly hold off my urge. I know it was leaking into my eyes, yellow pulsating from them every couple seconds.

"Nicklaus!" Rebekah whispered menacingly, but I ignored her. I had already made my decision.

I eyed him for a moment as he smirked at me, "Yeah?"

"Turn your head to the right."

Without thinking, he did and I was instantly upon him my fangs unsheathing and sinking into his flesh with as much grace as I could muster. I think Rebekah screamed, but I couldn't hear anything apart from the blood rushing into my dry mouth. Vampire blood was always so much better, so much different from human blood. The thick, powerful substance slipped down my burning throat like scotch. Stefan pulled me closer and I allowed him only having enough self control to concentrate on not killing him. His blood was just as I thought it would taste, an exotic elixir from thousands of different victims. I wasn't prepared for it to be the best blood I'd ever tasted though.

I found myself abandoning delicacy as I wound my hands around his back, shoving his neck closer to me. Stefan let out a groan that I didn't know he was capable of that made the blood even sweeter. Then his arm dropped and I knew I needed to stop. Just one my gulp, one more, one more, one...more

Stop.

I pulled away from him, retaining as much as my dignity as possible after such a clearly intimate feed. I gasped a few times, realizing how much energy it took to bury my blood lust. I looked up at Rebekah once I had capture most of my composure.

"See? Told you I could handle it." I said, arrogance absent from my voice as I continued to gasp slightly. Rebekah rested her stone cold eyes upon me, "Barely, Nick. Next time, you might kill him and I won't be able to stop you."

With that she ran out of the gas station back to the car and slammed the door angrily. I think she was more angry about the closeness between Stefan and I than me actually drinking his blood. I mean, it could have been sexual had I been so inclined. But I wasn't and never usually was. My sexual expeditions as a youth had really shown me everything and it had lost its luster after a while. Stefan was interesting, but still he was just another vampire. Or at least that's what I keep convincing myself. The alternative would be... Oh who the Hell cares.

I stood up finally, wiping the last bits of Stefan's blood from my chin and looked at Tyler. He was shocked, but there was so much wonder and curiosity in his eyes that I felt a need to elaborate. He was just too much like a child.

"Vampire blood is stronger, harder to resist, and only people with hundreds of years of self control built up can really handle it." I said nonchalantly grinning, "I wouldn't advise it. Most get addicted." My jaw clenched briefly, "That's what happened to Mikael. You may return to the car."

I gazed down at the mess of blood at my feet. Mikael. That's why we didn't do this. Not only because it was dangerous, but because it was Mikael's way of life. It's what made him stronger, faster, and smarter than Rebekah and Elijah. The one thing we couldn't figure out, however, is how Mikael found us so quickly. I did find out, however, when I drank from a vampire for the first time. The longer you drink from them, the more memories you absorb. The first ones are always what's on their minds, but as the feeding goes longer and longer you delve deeper into their psyche. Once you reach the bottom, they're dead. And since Mikael always killed his victims, I'd say he had a pretty good GPS. With Stefan, I only got a Ripper's empty mind and beyond that memories of Elena. That's when I stopped. God knows I don't want to see that. Of course, I never told Elijah and Rebekah of this secret, wouldn't want them tying me up and trying to find out things they didn't need to know.

A small shuffle of feet roused me from my thoughts and I grinned into green eyes. They were changed. Confused, exhilarated and clearly wanting more. Typical for a vampire whose been fed on.

"That was..." Stefan started and I grinned, "Yes, yes I can imagine. Amazing, fantastic, best thing you've ever experienced?" I asked sardonically.

Stefan replied in pure seriousness, however, "Revealing." he said simply, running out of the gas station.

What the Hell? Revealing?

My heart began beating at a dangerously fast rate. What did he mean? Did feeding on a vampire reveal things in your own thoughts to them? I suppose it could be possible, I've never been fed on before so how would I know? I nearly ran out the door to toss him on the pavement and find out what he knew, but then I thought better of it. Better to have the others thinking it was something that happened, passed and we would all just move on from. Besides, couldn't crack the facade in front of lovely Elena. She might take advantage of it.

Oh right. Food. For Elena. Wasting no time, I skimmed through the choices and select things that a normal teenaged girl would like. I also grabbed a clean rag from behind the counter, dodging the body of the cashier, doused it in water. After a moment's hesitation, I grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the shelf and tossed them into my jacket pocket.

When I returned to the car, I found Rebekah in the driver's seat with Elena next to her. The two seemed to be... Chatting? Stomping my feet perhaps a bit childishly and I slammed open the passenger door.

"You're in my seat." I said simply and the two just laughed at me. Laughed! If she bloody thought I was squeezing in the back with two other grown men she was sorely mistaken. Besides, I couldn't dictate Rebekah's reckless driving from the back seat!

"Nick, you owe me. Get your ass in the back." Rebekah said simply, giving me a meaningful look. Dammit. She was right. I nearly slammed the door, but thought better of it and retained my composure.

"Elena." I said, my voice calm but demanding. She turned to me with a rebellious look in her eye. I raised the rag to her face and felt her flinch as I wiped her face free of the disgusting puke that was still stinking up the parking lot. I didn't like cleaning her face, but hey maybe it would make her think I was "redeemable" or something. Elena was a fixer after all. If she thought there was some "redemption" to be had she wouldn't try so hard to escape. Made sense.

She looked at me with calm hatred and scepticism in her eyes. I handed her the food without a word and opened the door to climb in the back.

"Your ass is smaller than mine. You get the middle." Stefan said, his eyes dancing with amusement. Damn, he was getting pretty good at hiding things. Still, he ordered me to do something. Not ok. I grabbed his neck, spun him around a threw him forcefully back onto the pavement. It only resulted in some scrapes and bruises, but I was too tired and full to care. I'd kill him later.

"Don't order me around, Ripper." I said with as much dignity as I could muster. Rebekah was hiding a smile and Stefan was simply grinning at me, dusting off his jeans. With another sigh, I helped myself into the middle seat and quickly found myself squished way to close to both men. I hated touching and this was _way_ too close.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know I've been completely MIA for several weeks and I'm so sorry! I've had a lot of stuff going on with applying to College, Finals and some minor tragedies in real life. I hope this chapter is good for y'all! Tried to slip some kelfan in there so you guys will know the direction of the story. Am I still getting Klaus right? I feel like I am, but hey I could be crazy! Also, how do you guys like that semi-reference to the novels? Oh yeah. That's right. Seeing into people's souls when you feed from them lol.

The next chapter should be up in at least 2 weeks. Thanks for your patience and support!

-Eclipse


End file.
